Multi-story structures, such as office buildings and parking garages, are often built one story at a time from reinforced poured concrete. Such structures require ceiling beams which are often stepped and of various thicknesses. For example, the thickness of the ceiling beams may be a greater thickness on lower floors and of lesser thickness on upper floors where less weight bearing capability is required.